Beautifully Broken
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: AU, HP/Torchwood crossover “It feels like yesterday, I didn't know how hard I could cry. It feels like tomorrow, I may not get by.”


A/N: Hey hey! Long time, no see. Thanks for coming around to check out this new story I'm doing. This story is actually based off a role play me and a friend of mine have done over a period of time, but obviously, I'm going to add to it. Please be aware that this story _is _AU, meaning I'll be twisting around facts to a slight degree to fit my needs. As a result of it being AU, this means I _will_ also including OCs. However, I will be referencing to both the Harry Potter series and both seasons of Torchwood, so there will be some fact there. I may also reference to the Torchwood novels, but if I do, I'll tell you when I do it. With all that said, enjoy and please review!

**Beautifully Broken:**

**Chapter One**

She stood outside of a shabby looking tourist shop. The dilapidated building was definitely something that held little appeal to normal tourists visiting the area. If she had known any better, if she didn't know what secret this building held, the woman would be straying away as far as she could. Directions could be given elsewhere, postcards and other little tourism knick-knacks like pens and key chains could be bought at any corner shop.

Wiping her green eyes dry with the back of her dirt and blood streaked hands, the woman breathed in shakily and sniffed, trying to stop the endless tears that continued to leak from her eyes. Wiping her hands on the fluttering green shirt that, like everything else about her, was covered in dirt, the woman paced on forwards. Her hand curled around the length of the doorknob and pushed the door forwards, having it swing open.

Inside, just like its' exterior, the small tourist shop was cluttered with a desk. On the desk, a bulky desktop computer and keyboard cluttered the surface with stacks of paper and a mug full of writing utensils. Beside the computer was a telephone set, the receiver cradled on top of the box. Its curled cord had been pushed towards the phone, as if to keep it out of the way.

In a corner by the door, a swivel rack was stacked with postcards, depicting some of Cardiff's sights with the caption "Wish you were here!" scrawled across the glossy surface. By the rack, shelves ran along the walls, with various souvenirs like figurines and flags of Cardiff's sport teams littering the surface. Tabloid magazines, old newspapers and interest magazines were stacked neatly against each other in a bookshelf opposite of the shelves. At the back of the room stood a door frame with no door, but strands of brown and black beads hanging from the top of the frame.

As the woman entered the room, a bell above the door rang out through the void room. Approaching the desk, the woman looked around tiredly, blinking slowly as if it took energy just to keep her swollen eyes open.

"Can I help--?"

The woman looked to the man who had entered the room through the beaded room, his long fingers curled around the handle of a blue coffee mug. The man was dressed smartly in a dark three piece suit with a ruby-coloured dress shirt and staring at her with his mouth open. He moved his lips silently for a moment before choking out, "Brianna."

The woman took a deep breath, feeling tears well up in her eyes again as the man quickly rested the steaming mug on the desk and approached her, his own dark eyes scanning over her, taking inventory of her marred face and hurried over to her.

"What on Earth happened?"

Sniffing and finding she couldn't help herself, Brianna began to sob heavily again and lifted her hands to hide her face. As if on reflex, the male pulled the woman into his arms, cooing to her. He led her to the desk where a metal fold-up chair leaned against the desk. Taking it, he unfolded it and sat the woman down before kneeling before her.

"I'll get Jack."

Standing up, the male grabbed hold of the telephone, punched a few keys and began to speak into the speaker, talking lowly to the person on the other end. As far as she could tell, based on what she had heard, no details of her appearance had been mentioned; only that there was a problem and that Jack needed to get up there fast.

Replacing the phone, the man in the suit turned back to his visitor and handed her a few tissues before kneeling again. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sniffing and blowing her nose, Brianna struggled to control her sobbing and found she couldn't do anything more than sob out her husband's name: "Sirius—Sirius—"

Her companion had opened his mouth to coo again, having changed his mind about making the female talk before the pair were joined by a third person.

He waltzed into the room, dressed in brown trousers and a light blue dress shirt, his pants held up by grey braces. His hands had been left to dangle by his sides as if the man were unsure what to do with them. "Ianto! What's the…" Blue eyes locked onto the pair—the male crouched to the floor while the female sat in the chair, hunched over and sobbing—and finished the sentence awkwardly: "…problem?"

The man, who had been addressed as Ianto, stood to his feet and began to explain: "She just showed up a few minutes ago sir, looking like this."

The newest visitor rushed to the woman's side, dropping to his knees and took one hand in the pair of his. "Brianna…geez, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Without waiting for an answer, he looked to Ianto and added, "Close up here and then get downstairs." Blue eyes dropped back onto the gloomy woman. "We just got trouble."

* * *

A/N: Reviews will help me with the next chapter, so please review! Thanks!


End file.
